Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a stacked structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include memory cells storing data. The memory cells of the semiconductor device may be arranged in three dimensions to obtain a higher degree of integration. A three-dimensional semiconductor device including the three-dimensionally arranged memory cells may include a stacked structure surrounding a channel layer. The stacked structure may include interlayer insulating layers and conductive patterns stacked alternately with each other. The height of the stacked structure may be increased to improve the integration degree. However, structural distortion, such as bending of the stacked structure, may occur during the manufacturing processes of the three-dimensional semiconductor device.